Sibling Switch
by nightwinde
Summary: One morning, Luke wakes up to find himself in Leia's body, and Leia finds herself in Luke's! Unfortunately, each has something important planned on that day. Can the twins last through the day without making complete fools of each other?
1. Waking Up to a Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I own zip. Zero. Zilch. Nada. And if you sue me, all you'll get is homework. **

**Read and review!**

* * *

**  
Chapter One**

Luke awoke one morning to the distinct feeling that something was not right. He continued to lie in bed with his eyes closed, trying to figure it out. It was completely quiet in the room except for the songs of the birds outside and the snoring of the person asleep beside him.

_Wait… Mara doesn't snore, _Luke remembered with a slight frown.

Sitting up, he opened his eyes and looked around. Past the foot of the bed was a work desk with a datapad on it. A full-length mirror hung beside the desk. To the left of the mirror was a door, probably leading to the rest of the house. On the other side of the door was an exquisitely-carved dresser, and the left wall of the room had two doors.

_This is definitely not my room._

His eyes moved slowly around the room until they reached the figure of the person beside him. He jumped out of bed, stifling a cry. The farmboy in him that he had kept hidden for so long was threatening to break out any second now.

_Get a grip, Luke, _the Jedi Master in him said. _There is a logical explanation for why you're in the same bed as your sister's husband…_

Luke looked down as he felt a brush of fabric against his legs.

…_and why you're in a dress…_

His hands reached up to touch extremely long hair. Putting some in front of his face, he saw that it was brown.

…_and why your hair has turned brown and tripled in length._

"Okay, I've got to get to the 'fresher," he muttered to himself, though the voice that came out of his mouth didn't seem to be his own. "This is all a fake dream Mara stuck in my head with the Force. Yeah. She's just sitting in bed, laughing her head off right now."

He opened the door and saw a large selection of clothes.

_This is Han and Leia's room, you idiot, _his inner calm scolded him. _The 'fresher is the door next to the closet, remember?_

Sighing, he opened the correct door and entered the large space. Flicking on the lights, he turned to look in the mirror.

Leia's face looked back at him.

_No, no, no, no, no… this is not happening! _He cupped his face in his hands, and so did the reflection.

_I am not in Leia's body!_

_Yeah, you are. Isn't it obvious?_

_No, this is all a Force-dream made by Mara, remember?_

_Do you usually feel sick in a dream?_

The calm, reasonable Jedi Master in him was telling the truth. His mind was a whirr and his stomach was churning… or was it Leia's stomach? He couldn't tell. All he knew was that he felt extremely sick which he wouldn't have if this were all a dream. A few seconds later, he was vomiting into the sink.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Why is this mattress so hard? _Leia wondered as she awoke. She poked her elbow into it. After a few prods, she shook it off. _It's probably a figment of my imagination. When did I ever remember how hard my bed was, anyways?_

Shaking off her usual morning grogginess, she rolled over, murmuring, "Han?"

Instead, she saw a familiar redhead asleep by her--Luke's wife. Her eyes widened in shock, but before she could start to panic, the calm, collected personality she had ever since she got involved in politics took over.

_Have you been drinking lately? _It asked. _Maybe some time last night?_

_No._

_Are you sure?_

_Do I look_ _like I'm having a hangover? _Leia wondered just how she managed to get into these mental arguments with herself.

_Are you still asleep? _

Leia reached over to pinch her side when she realized something.

_These are not my hands and I'm not wearing a shirt. Oh Force._

Desperate, she pinched as hard as she could.

"Ow," she hissed. _I am definitely not_ _asleep._

_This puts a new spin on things, _her calm self pondered, taking in her shirtlessness. _Now, about Mara... Have you ever had feelings of--_

_NO!_

She got up and headed for the full-length mirror she had put on the wall behind the door in the guest room Mara and Luke shared.

_Luke. _She paused. If she was in the room, then where was Luke? After a few seconds, she went to the mirror. He was probably already up having breakfast or something. Everything was starting to make a lot less sense.

Looking up, she expected to see her face in the mirror, but she was greeted with a nasty surprise. The reflection was a ghastly sight. In denial, she stuck her tongue out at it.

The reflection did the same.

She flapped her hands in the air.

The reflection did the same.

She pulled both her ears and jumped up and down.

The reflection did the same.

_Okay, you're in Luke's body. _The calm personality spoke up again.

_Yes, I know that!_

_So where's your body?_

_I don't know… maybe… maybe…I got trapped in a computer and Luke died and the Force put me in his body?_

_Oh, shut up and go to your bedroom._

Not sparing a backwards glance, Leia quietly left the room and made for the master bedroom in the house.


	2. The Nightmare Grows Worse

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing... and I still have that homework.**

**A/N: Sorry, not a new chapter! I just realized my layout was messed up on the first chapter. I'll try having a new chapter by the end of the week. Sorry! blushes  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**

When Leia entered the room, she immediately cast her gaze on the bed. As she expected, she didn't see her body on it.

_Great. Just great, _she thought. _So my mind has been sucked out of my body and put into my twin's. And now the fiend who did it is using my body for evil purposes! Wait, why _my_ body? Why not Luke's or—_

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of retching. Frowning, she followed the sound to the 'fresher and saw her body rinsing its mouth in the sink. Disgusted, she turned away slightly, but she didn't leave.

When she heard the sink turn off, she turned back again. Her body was throwing a paper towel away.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my body?" she demanded.

_Oh, great. I have Luke's voice, too. I wish I kept mine, but nooooo. My mind just has to be stuck in his body… wait a second, I'm a male?!?!_

Her body folded its arms and frowned. "Leia? Is that you? In _my _body?"

"Luke?" she asked, horrified. The calm, collected part of her flew away and she began to panic. "What's going on? Why do I look like you and why do you look like me? Why—"

Her body—no, _Luke_—grabbed her by the shoulders and shook. "Focus!"

"I'm focusing!" Leia paced the floor. "Okay, we have to switch back."

Luke rolled his eyes—well, her eyes, but since he was in her body it was currently his eyes—in a '_Well, isn't that obvious?' _kind of way.

Leia ignored him as she continued to pace. "Okay, the way we switched in the first place should be the way we have to switch back, but since we don't know how we were switched and we just woke up like this, it's going to be a lot harder to try and get back to how we were before this happened." She paused and glanced at Luke. "Any ideas?"

He shook his head.

She pressed her lips together for a moment, then she said, "Maybe if we bang heads…"

"I am _not _banging heads with anyone," Luke said, glaring at her.

She winced involuntarily. _Do my glares really look that evil?_

"Yes, they do, actually," Luke commented.

She gave him a glare that should have read '_Stay out of my mind'_, but Luke's face didn't seem to achieve that effect.

"Please, Luke?" she pleaded. "I have an appointment with an interior decorator today since Han and I have decided to change the house."

He looked at her blankly.

"It's for our anniversary."

"Ah." Luke blinked. "Wait, I have no idea what to—"

"Exactly," Leia interrupted. "So that's why we have to switch back as soon as possible."

Luke sighed. "Alright then… ready?"

Leia nodded.

"One… two… three!"

Their heads touched the other's for a second before they hit the ground.

"Stang! Kirff! Sithspit… Sithspit again!" Luke yelled. "Oh, you have a hard head!"

Leia rubbed her forehead and looked at him. He was still her. "Do I have to remind you that it's _your _head, not mine? And quiet down or you'll wake up everyone in this house."

"Rest assured, you'll get nothing but an injured head from doing _that_, young ones," a male voice said.

The twins turned to see a blue, shimmering Force-ghost standing in the 'fresher with them.

"Who are you?" Leia asked.

"My name is not important," the ghost replied. "What is, though, is the fact that you'll be in your normal bodies in twenty-four hours, so no need to do anything rash. And by rash I mean permanent injuries or anything else of the sort."

"Sorry to break it to you," Leia said sarcastically, "but we don't have that much time. We have things to do today other than worrying about the fact that we're in our twin sibling's body."

"Oh, you do have the time for this, young ones," the ghost said with a smirk as he faded away. "You do."

A silence fell over them, which was broken by Leia.

"I want to grab that little half-pony of his and pull!" she growled. So he didn't speak in riddles, but couldn't he see that, to them, time was of the essence? She glared at her brother. "And don't even think about giving me that 'anger is of the Dark Side' lecture."

But Luke wasn't paying attention to her. His—hers—his brown eyes seemed distant.

"Hello?" she asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "Han and Mara are going to wake up any minute now. We need to be switched back by then!"

"Twenty-four hours is twenty-four hours, Leia," Luke said distractedly. Aside from the distant look in his eyes, he also looked extremely bewildered as he stood up slowly.

"Luke? What is it?"

"I… I think I just went in my pants—err, underwear—but it's not like me…"

Realization dawned on Leia, only to be replaced by embarrassment and then horror as she realized what day it was… or rather, what time of the month it was. It went to prove that their minds were the only things switched, though. Oh, why did it have to be today…

"Leia?"

"Luke," she said slowly. "We need to have a talk…"


	3. Meet the Spouses

**A/N: After making you all wait so long and having this short little chapter, I feel so bad. ;; I'll try to update sooner, promise. Thanks to all the reviewers: **_Cibbler, JediDaughter1, Eric Bloodstone, Amytheyst Girl, Vaders Lady 07, EsmeAmelia, Kiki Firestone, Jedi Master Evenstar, Myriad Daydreams, Andrea P. Quintell, Charlie Hayden, and Kaika-sama. _**Also, a special thanks to the reviewer who yelled at me to start updating. You know who you are. Well, enough stalling. Let's see what I've been hiding from you...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Luke stumbled out of the 'fresher a few minutes after Leia had left. She'd told him so many things that he'd rather not know. In fact, he wanted to forget about it as soon as possible. It was downright disgusting...

Trying to keep his mind off of the topic for a moment, he grabbed a brush from the nearby vanity table and tried to work it through the long, brown hair on his head.

"Mm... Leia?" Han murmured some time later.

"I'm right here, Han," Luke tried to keep his tone as light and pleasant as possible although nausea threatened to overtake him at any second. He grabbed a hairpin.

There was a pause, then, "Honey, I don't know what the hell you're trying to do with your hair, but if it's going to look that bad in the end... I think you'd better keep it down."

_I must act like Leia. I must act like Leia._

"Maybe I'll just wear a braid today," he said, stating the only hairstyle he knew how to do.

"You do that," Han replied huskily, clambering out of bed and heading in his direction.

Luke began to panic. "...Get in the 'fresher, you nerf."

"Grouch," Han accused as he turned around and loped in he direction of the 'fresher instead.

_Close one,_ Luke thought as he pulled out all the pins he'd stuck to his head.

"Hey, Leia?" Han called out again, obvious amusement in his voice. "You left your... uh... _stuff_ on the bathroom floor."

Luke fought a groan as he entered the 'fresher, snatched the package from a snickering Han's hand, and stormed out again. He still heard Han's laughter as he stuffed it in a drawer and went back to the little table where he was fixing his hair.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Luke, are you alright? Mara Jade asked. No response. "Luke?"

Leia stopped her pacing to glance at her brother's wife. "I'm fine." Being called 'Luke' was something she'd have to get used to.

"No, you're not," Mara said stubbornly. "You've been pacing for quite a while now."

"...no, I'm fine," Leia repeated.

"Hm, I know," Mara grinned wickedly. "Maybe a little sparring later today will help you feel better."

"Sparring?" Leia panicked. At this point, she honestly couldn't handle a lightsaber to save her life. "How will that help?"

"Hey, I thought you liked to spar..." Mara raised an eyebrow. "You're not scared of _losing,_ are you?"

"Maybe," Leia replied, trying to sound sheepish.

The redhead frowned. "Stars, you really are sick! Come on, lie down. I'll hurry up in the fresher and then we'll go down for breakfast."

"I'm not sick," Leia protested. She racked her brain for something else to say. "Leia's cooking will make me sick."

_Did I just insult myself?_

Mara chuckled. "Han hasn't let her near the kitchen since... ever. No worries. Now, lie down. I insist."

Leia opened her mouth to speak, but all argument was cut off as Mara swiftly kissed her on the lips and pushed her forcefully down on the bed.

"Now wait here," Mara said, "and I'll be back before you know it." With that, she strode into the fresher.

It took a few moments for Leia to regain herself, and when she did, she ran down the hall and towards the other bathroom, trying very hard not to scream. She ran in, turned on the water as powerful as it could go and began to rinse incessantly.

_She did not just kiss me, she did not just kiss me... Sith, Mara Jade just kissed me!_

Leia turned off the sink and leaned against the wall wearily, wondering what in the world she had done to deserve this. Suddenly, she picked up a sense of panic from her brother. She figured it wasn't as strong as hers had been, though. But still...

_Darn it Luke,_ she thought. _You better not be making a fool out of me._


End file.
